I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a high-pressure liquid projection assembly for cleaning and/or deburring industrial parts and, more particularly, to such an assembly with a variable spray pattern.
II. Description of Related Art
High-pressure liquid projection nozzles are used in many different industrial applications. For example, such nozzles are used for cleaning industrial parts, deburring industrial parts and the like. Such nozzles typically project the liquid at pressures of several thousand psi.
One disadvantage of these previously known nozzles, however, is that the nozzles are of a fixed geometry. As such, one nozzle may be utilized for deburring a part while different nozzles are used for spray washing other parts. Where the nozzles are manipulated by a robotic arm, the switching of nozzles to accomplish different manufacturing and/or cleaning operations undesirably adds cycle time to the overall industrial operation. Furthermore, when the nozzles are switched from one type of nozzle for one application to a different nozzle, it is necessary to employ cumbersome fluid couplings to ensure fluid-tight connections with the nozzle.
A still further disadvantage of these fixed geometry nozzles, particularly in washing applications, is that the steady state liquid projection used during the cleaning operation not only consumes excessive cleaning solution, but over-flood the part to be treated and thus present a much lower efficiency. This not only increases the cost of the cleaning operation, but can also create environmental difficulties and expense in the disposal of the cleaning solution after use.